


Dinner and a Show

by UnicornAttack



Category: Slipknot
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cake, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAttack/pseuds/UnicornAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid feeding Joey cake. Not much else to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Show

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first draft of this while considerably tipsy, then re-edited the shit out of it until it was fit for viewing. Or not, as the case may be. Usual drill: I don't own Sid or Joey, this never happened etc. etc. I know this fetish creeps some people out, but hey, if it ain't your cup of tea, then this is your last warning.

It was almost midnight by the time they got back to Sid's apartment. Taking off his jacket, Joey collapsed on the couch; his head was spinning and he felt light and spacey.

"You hungry?" Sid asked, removing his own jacket and tossing it over the back of the couch next to Joey's.

"Nah. I think I'm just gonna go to bed, y'know?"

"C'mon. You've gotta eat something."

Joey looked up at Sid, who was giving him that puppy-eyed look, and sighed heavily.

"You're not gonna take no for an answer, are you?"

Sid grinned and swooped in to kiss Joey briefly.

"Nope."

Joey rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling a little.

"Fine. What have we got?"

"Well, there's that cake I bought yesterday..."

" _Cake_? It's not exactly a proper meal, is it?"

"Aw, c'mon, Boo," Sid pouted. Joey sighed again; 'Boo' was Sid's 'ironic' nickname for him. Or, to be more accurate, it was Sid's nickname for him when he wanted to guilt trip him into something. Joey wasn't quite sure he understood the thinking behind that one, but he went along with it anyhow.

"Alright. Fine."

Sid grinned again and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Joey waiting on the couch. He returned a few minutes later carrying a box, a plate, a fork and a knife. He opened the box up and began to cut into the cake. He picked the slice up carefully and laid it on the plate. He sat down next to Joey, using the side of the fork to cut a piece off of the slice on the plate, then pushed it past Joey's lips. The drummer dutifully chewed and swallowed, licking his lips free of crumbs. The process was repeated numerous times until, about halfway through the second slice, Sid apparently decided to abandon the fork altogether and simply feed Joey pieces of cake by hand. By the time he'd started on the fourth, Joey was feeling quite sick; his discomfort must have shown on his face, because Sid, looking concerned, abruptly stopped.

"Joey? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, honestly."

"Are you sure? I don't want you making yourself sick..."

Joey opened his mouth to speak, but what came out instead was a strangled noise that sounded like a cross between a grunt and a whimper.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's OK."

Sid laid the plate down on the coffee table and snuggled closer to Joey, rubbing a hand over his stomach gently. Joey made a small, contented-sounding noise and pressed a kiss to Sid's temple. The DJ smiled.

"Does that feel better?"

"Mm."

Sid chuckled and continued rubbing Joey's stomach, sliding his hand underneath the drummer's t-shirt to get better access. They kissed again, Joey placing a firm hand on the back of Sid's neck and reaching down to unbuckle his belt. Sid removed his hand from Joey's stomach and swung a leg over his thighs, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's neck and leaned down to kiss him again. He sighed happily as Joey reached into his boxers and pulled out his already half-hard cock, giving it a stroke. Joey grinned and squeezed, very gently, drawing a soft moan from the other man.

It didn't take much for Sid to come; it never did when it was Joey. He came with his face buried in Joey's shoulder, groaning the drummer's name and thrusting into his hand, hips stuttering. Joey stroked him down from the high, listening to Sid's ragged breathing and faint moans.

Sid rolled off of Joey and curled up to him. He tucked his head under Joey's chin and nuzzled his neck.

"That was amazing," he mumbled. Joey snorted.

"It was only a handjob."

"Yeah, but it was still amazing."

"I'm flattered."

"Also, you tasted like chocolate when I kissed you, which was kind of a bonus."

"Well, you were the one cramming chocolate cake into my mouth."

Sid laughs in response, and within a few minutes, he's swallowed up by sleep.


End file.
